


Surveillance

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne is trying to keep someone under surveillance when she stumbles into a tangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She carefully followed the man through the large department store. She kept her distance from this man she was keeping under surveillance as he walked briskly through each department toward his destination. Every time he glanced in her general direction she deflected notice by losing herself in the crowd. 

Suddenly as he turned a corner he glanced in her direction, she stepped behind a man. but as she passed her brooch became entangled in his jacket pocket. 

Phryne kept her head down as she apologized briskly, trying to disentangle herself. 

"Madam, what do you think your doing?"

"I am trying to remove my brooch from your jacket pocket," she whispered tersely, 'and not be seen,' she thought to herself.

"Madam, you are tearing it..."

"If you would just hold still..."

"May I be of assistance?" Said a very familiar voice from behind her.

Phryne looked over her shoulder, her body movements limited by her blue sapphire broach she loved so much entangled in the man's black suit jacket. She looked up into amused crystal blue eyes and a wicked grin. "Fancy meeting you here, Jack?"

"Yes, just fancy that," he replied with an amused voice, he reached over and very gently disentangled the pocket from Phryne's beloved brooch. "There you go, Miss Fisher."

She straightened up and smiled at Jack, then glancing at the annoyed man, "I am sorry, Sir."

"Please watch where your going next time, or wear a different pin." He humphed and marched out of the area.

Jack was smiling at her, his arms crossed simply waiting for her to come clean.

"Jack, I was just..."

"Following me."

"Well its just..."

"Phryne Darling, love of my life, I know you, I could feel you, you were following me. Admit it."

"Yes Darling, I was following you."

"Can't I buy you a present with out you stalking me?"

"Present?"

"Phryne!" He hissed, still amused but frustrated.

"Alright, I was following because I wanted to see what you would get me for the first anniversary of our commitment."

"You don't trust me?"

"Oh course I do, I simply couldn't wait."

"Well you will have to, may I take you to lunch." He offered her his arm.

She accepted it, "Yes, I'd love to, maybe I can pump you for information." 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he escorted her out of the store, "You can try."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes on a secret mission to finish what began in Surveillance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was not going to continue this but then I saw the perfect presents for Phryne and Jack to give to each other so I thought, why not.

The Mission

After his first attempt to complete his secret mission failed, he decided on a different tact, and a different object to bring about the correct outcome. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was a great planner and so he plotted it all out carefully. He gathered his resources and sought out all the elements that will bring this mission to a successful end.

He looked both ways, he silently entered his destination, as he entered the shop, he removed his hat. He approached the proprietor. 

"Ahhh, Inspector, right on time."

"Mr. Faush."

"I have it, all the way from France."

Jack smiled and nodded, "Excellent."

"Would you like me to send it the station?"

"No, to my house, here is the address."

"But that is not..."

"No, it's not."

"Oh, I see, indeed I do." The older man smiled, "I hope that it is a ..."

"Yes, yes so do I, Mr. Faush, so do I."

***

Mr. B set the table in the dinning room, it was a beautiful setting. Flickering candles, glittering crystal, shiny blue china, Such a beautiful setting was fitting for the celebration that his couple was about to enjoy this evening. 

He carefully placed the champagne in a beautiful new bucket that Phryne had purchased the week before. Making sure it was breathing correctly and that Jack would be able to reach it easily, after he left them to enjoy their repast.

He heard the back door open with a key, then he heard familiar footsteps come in, quietly close the door and walk the back way to the private parlor. Mr. B quickly came to the doorway across from the parlor in time to meet a flustered Jack Robinson. 

"Mr. B!"

"Shhh, she is in the front parlor, Sir."

Jack smiled affectionately at the older man, "You always know, don't you, Mr. B?"

"I try, it is part of my job." He smiled and pointed to the big box that Jack had set down quietly. "I take it, the gift is in there?"

"Yes, I wanted to hide it in here, then move it to the hiding place in the parlor, after she goes up to change. I don't want her to sniff it out before though..."

"Why don't I hide it, after you have gone into the dining room to eat? That way she will not wonder, why you, have wandered off."

"Excellent idea, Mr. B. I am going to go back out and come in the front the door, what is she doing?"

"She is with Jane, Sir. She is fully occupied."

Jack closed his eyes and his face became very pale, "Is Jane all right?"

"Yes, she is fine," Mr. Butler understood his reaction, with all that Jack sees at work, he would always jump to the worst scenario. 

"Then...?"

"It seems she would not take back a question and then their was a rather difficult response to it..."

"What question?"

"I think it best you hear it from Miss Jane."

"Fair enough. Remember, I am just coming in."

"Of course, Sir."

***

Jack led Phryne into the dining room, their fingers were intertwined and as he pulled out her chair she kissed her hand. Jack had changed into his new tux, shaved and wore the cologne, she had given him for his birthday. She glittered in gold. She wore a beautiful gown that fit like a second skin, though it dropped all the way to the ground, the material appeared to be crocheted so that you could see glimpses of her skin as she moved. In her hair was gold fastener of the same materiel. Her only ornament was a pair of beautiful gold drop earrings, that Jack had given her for their three month Anniversary.

As Jack carefully pushed the chair in, he kissed her on the neck, then nibbled her ear. He whispered softly, "You look enchanting."

"Thank you, Darling, so do you." As Jack sat down and she watched him with a wicked smile. He chuckled, "Enchanting?"

"Well beautiful then."

Jack shook his head and said, "I think I prefer, enchanting." He took the napkin and put it in his lap, changing he subject, "I didn't tell Jane, but I was proud of her."

"Why not tell her, Jack?"

"I am not one to encourage violence, even if it is to protect someone..."

"Oh, really? Jack, if anyone, anyone at all threatened any member of our family, you would have clipped them too."

Jack chuckled. "True."

Phryne accepted the glass of champagne and held it out to him, he clinked his glass with hers and she said softly, "Happy first anniversary, Darling."

"Happy Anniversary," He kissed her passionately, then he pulled back, "I am so happy that we are together, it is a gift everyday."

Phryne sipped some of her champagne and then said, "every moment is a gift....so what did you get me?"

Jack shook his head and laughed, "Darling, you sound like your 5 years old."

"I love presents."

"I know."

"So?"

"After dinner."

She looked at him with gleaming eyes, full of passion," Jack?" Jack ate some of his salad, it was delicious as always, so he really began to eat with gusto. "Jack!" She was now more then a bit frustrated.

Phryne, I have been working all day, I have not had anything really to eat. I'm hungry." Phryne rolled her eyes. "After Dinner." Jack said, then he sipped his drink.

***

After dinner, Phryne was a like an excited little girl pulling a laughing Jack Robinson into the front parlor. As Jack sat down, he glanced behind the chaise to see his gift, it was in place, right where Mr. B said it would be. He could always rely on the older man. Phryne slid onto his lap, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly, on the nose, then cheeks, then her eye lids, then he passionately kissed her. Phryne felt like she was melting, she almost forgot about her gift... almost. When they pulled back she asked, "Who shall go first?"

"Well let me have a bit of think..."

"Jack!" She playfully hit his shoulder. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I guess you can go first, I have some other ideas," he kissed her again exploring her mouth, his hands moving up her back. Her fingers tangled into his thick tresses that she loved so much. His fingers slid under the material of her glittering dress to feel the soft skin and pull her closer, till they both ran out of air. 

Gulping in a breath, Phryne asked, "was that my present?"

"No, that's mine. Your present is back there," he tilted his head toward the back of the chaise. Phryne's eyes widened and she looked over to see it, she jumped up and down in his lap. "How on Earth did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets as you know, but I had a great deal of help, to keep it from you."

She reached over and caressed it, "It's beautiful, thank you so much. Its just like the one we saw at the exhibition that I fell in love with. You are so thoughtful."

"It's an exact copy from Paris."

"Jack Robinson, that must have cost a years salary!"

"You are not suppose to ask that, Phryne."

"I love you dearly, and I don't want you to empty your bank account for me."

"It's paper mache not gold, Darling," said Jack smiling happily, delighted she liked his surprise. It was a lovely table made of paper mache in red and pink. She had fallen in love with a similar table at fund raiser for the art museum. 

"But to pay for the artist and transport..."

"Shhh, it's a secret..."

She shook her head, stood up and then lay across his body kissing him senseless. They both lost themselves for quite sometime, then when they finally had to take in some air, Jack rubbed her back and asked softly into her ear, "was that my present?"

She smiled, and pulled a pocket watch from her cleavage and handed it to him, he chuckled and said, "interesting wrapping."

"Just for you."

It was a beautiful ornate gold watch, with an intricate design on the cover. He opened it up and drew in a breath, he looked at her with tear-filled eyes and whispered, "Phryne."

Engraved inside in Phryne's own distinctive hand, was a quote from The Tempest.

"Here my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service."

Jack cleared his throat twice and said softly, "Thank you so much. I love you more everyday. Happy Anniversary."

Phryne tenderly dried the tears that had fallen unbidden and replied, "Your welcome, my Darling. I love you more, then I ever thought was possible. Happy Anniversary."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from The Tempest, Act 3 Scene 1.  
> Oh and Happy Birthday Mr. Shakespeare too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a result with my fascination with an Australian gentleman. No not Nathan Page, though Nathan reminds me a lot of this gentleman, in looks, talent ... no, it was from the delicious, talented and very funny Rod Taylor. The movie is called Sunday in the New York, Jane Fonda meets Rod Taylor on a bus and her pin gets tangled in his suit jacket and then later after a slight disagreement it becomes entangled with another mans jacket, so I thought it would be fun to do a Phryne/Jack version of it.


End file.
